


Aluminum Damn It

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Kinktober 2018 [26]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Beta/Alpha, Dildos, Kinktober 2018, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: “Mister Taylor, in the top drawer of my desk there are two items. Pull them out.”Tristan walks slowly. The Beta is well built. Strong shoulders and runners legs. When he bends down to get into Seto’s desk the older Beta gets a whiff of gasoline, aloe, and sandalwood. The gasoline scent lingers even after Tristan pulls away. Lube and dildo held in his hands.“You have two choices Mister Taylor, either stretch yourself open and make yourself come on that dildo or… or do it to your friend.”Joey hums, the sensation rippling down and making Seto jerk on the hair in his hands. With more confidence, Tristan settles behind Joey. Wide hands making quick work of the uniform pants and boxers. Oh, how the sight of Tristan carefully stretching Joey makes Seto hot. Watching as the brown-haired takes care of his friend. His friend who is moaning and groaning on his dick. He doesn’t warn the blond when he climaxes hard into that vacuum. Shuddering through the cry of pleasure Joey lets out when the dildo is slid home.





	Aluminum Damn It

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26 Roleplay & Toys

Seto looks up from the papers he is grading, blue eyes narrowing as two of his students step into his office. Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. Troublemakers. Their uniforms are in disarray. They shuffle, each one pushing the other towards him.

 

“Boys?” his voice is commanding but not harsh.

 

Tristan finally pushes Joey in front of him. The young Beta looks uncharacteristically unsure of himself as he ducks his head down and waits for Joey to speak for them.

 

“Ya said tha’ ya wanted to see us, sir.”

 

Seto grins pushing back his chair so that he’s facing both boys, legs spread wide open. The smell of mangos spikes. Which is curious since neither boy have a base scent with mangos. Arousal then. Good. That plays perfectly into what he has planned.

 

“You both are failing my class.”

 

Tristan flinches at that and the smell of rancid almond, the smell of shame fills the air. Joey just looks defiant as he stares down Seto.

 

“Do you want to change that?”

 

“Yes.”

 

It’s a whisper. Soft, raspy, and it causes Seto to sit up slightly.

 

“You can say no,” he reminds and dark brown eyes dart up to his face. They are still unsure, uncomfortable, but they are growing defiant like Joey’s.

 

“I want to fix my grade.”

 

Joey shoots him a smile.

 

“So how ya gonna fix our grades?”

 

Seto removes his glasses, sitting them on his desk. Joey and Tristan's eyes follow his hand. He tilts his head, considering.

 

“Mister Taylor is going to lock the door and then you both will do as I say. If you follow my instructions you get a C,” he starts to explain, glaring when Joey opens his mouth, “the more you please me the higher your grade will be. Are we clear?”

 

Tristan locks the door.

 

“Now Mister Wheeler since your grade is the worst, we’ll start with you. Get on your knees.”

 

Joey drops like a stone. Hard and fast the smell of mangoes growing to nearly choking levels.

 

“Crawl to me.”

 

Seto feels his dick get hard as he watches Joey crawl. God, it’s such a sight to see strong arms reach out,  muscled thighs tighten as he moves those few steps. Lazily Seto unzips his pants. Dick straining against the fabric of his briefs. The Alpha watches him eagerly. Slowly Seto pulls it out.

 

“Do I need to tell you what to do with this?”

 

Joey shakes his head and then without warning swallows Seto down to the base. His hands grip the silky blond hair that belongs to the mouth currently trying to suck his brains out of his dick. It feels so good. Petting Joey’s hair, encouraging the blond to keep it up, he looks over at Tristan. Tristan whose face is pink. Whose eyes are dilated and dark. 

 

“Mister Taylor, in the top drawer of my desk there are two items. Pull them out.”

 

Tristan walks slowly. The Beta is well built. Strong shoulders and runners legs. When he bends down to get into Seto’s desk the older Beta gets a whiff of gasoline, aloe, and sandalwood. The gasoline scent lingers even after Tristan pulls away. Lube and dildo held in his hands.

 

“You have two choices Mister Taylor, either stretch yourself open and make yourself come on that dildo or… or do it to your friend.”

 

Joey hums, the sensation rippling down and making Seto jerk on the hair in his hands. With more confidence, Tristan settles behind Joey. Wide hands making quick work of the uniform pants and boxers. Oh, how the sight of Tristan carefully stretching Joey makes Seto hot. Watching as the brown-haired takes care of his friend. His friend who is moaning and groaning on his dick. He doesn’t warn the blond when he climaxes hard into that vacuum. Shuddering through the cry of pleasure Joey lets out when the dildo is slid home.

 

“Don’t stop sucking,” he warns Joey who had spluttered and tried to pull off. For a moment Seto worries for his dick. There is a light in those amber eyes that never bode well for anything. But Joey happily goes back to sucking on him like he’s a soft drink. 

 

Joey’s hips start to shudder, moving into the thrusting dildo. Mouth making such wonderful vibrations that he’s hard again. Then with a spectacular moan, Joey comes. Thick glops of come land on Seto’s leg. Tristan stops moving the dildo.

 

“Keep it in him, and on the base-”

 

“Turn on the vibration?”

 

Seto nods and Tristan does as he is told. The blond shudders whimpering softly. Hands pulled out of the soft hair and now cupping warm cheeks, stroking them. 

 

“You can stop now, sit back.”

 

Joey pulls off slowly, moving back and gasping as it moves the dildo. Raising his hand Seto sniffs it, enjoying the lingering scent of flour, ink, and metal. Then he locks eyes with Tristan. 

 

“Mister Taylor I want you to bend over my desk with your pants around your ankles.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Joey hands him the lube without needing to be told. Seto rubs the bottle to get it warm before coating his fingers with it. Tristan is tight and warm around his fingers. 

 

“Relax, and remember-”

 

“For fuck’s sake aluminum. Aluminum, now fuck me.”

 

It’s a growl, hands dancing around his desk. One finger turns to two turns to three and Seto stretches across Tristan’s back.

 

“Don’t crease those papers,” Seto warns before pulling out his fingers and replacing them with his dick. The Beta beneath him moans slamming back into Seto taking all of Seto in, in one move. A strangled gasp leaves Seto’s throat. Any semblance of control Seto had at the beginning is gone as Tristan finds his footing. Fucking himself onto Seto’s dick. It’s all the other Beta can do to just hold on to Tristan’s hips. The sound of moans and the smacking of skin fill the air. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Joey stroking himself. 

 

With a low sound, he comes again, his small knot catching as Tristan chases his own orgasm. Carefully Seto walks backward and into his chair. Sweetly he kisses the side of Tristan’s neck.

 

“You used one of your safe words.”

 

“Well yeah, I’m not stubborn like Joey. I’m gonna tell you if I don’t fucking like something.”

 

“Hey! I tell ‘im if I don’t like it,” Joey protests. They’ve broken character for their little roleplay but Seto doesn’t mind. Joey’s knot is on full display as he stands, pulling the dildo from his ass with a happy little shudder. He considers how Seto and Tristan are sitting and squeezes in beside the two brunets.

 

“Still aluminum?” Seto asks. This is the first time that Tristan has joined in. Typically content to watch them from the bed. Seto runs his hands down heaving sides.

 

“I liked it. We should do this again. I’m still iffy on the other kind of play you two do.”

 

“Ya should be a cat if ya join tha'. I want ta be the only puppy.”

 

Seto and Tristan laugh at the sleepy murmur. Tristan snuggles into Seto.

 

“Big brother? Are you alright in there?” 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
